Bringing All The Boys II: Mike's Graduation Party
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this one...Mike has an all guy orgy to celebrate his college graduation as Zoey is filming it. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as it was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Bringing All the Boys II: Mike's Graduation Party

 **Summary: Co-written by Hellflores and myself as Mike and Zoey invited a lot of guys over to their house for an AB/DL Boys Only Orgy and Sleepover. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language…ENJOY!**

It was 8 weeks after Justin's party as Mike Smith just graduated from Julliard School from acting a month ago as he also got married to the girl of his dreams Zoey as they invited Alejandro, Brody, Brick who was giving it a try, Cameron who was Mike's Best Friend, Cody, Chris McLean, Chef Hatchet (he will show up later), Dave, DJ, Don who was invited by Mike, Duncan, Ennui who was giving diapers a try for sake of his girlfriend Crimson, Geoff, Harold, Jacques, José, Lightning, Mickey, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Scott, Shawn, Topher, Trent, and Tyler for his graduation party and sleepover as the guys were mingling.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm hosting this party! Cool!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yup! You're now graduating from College for acting! I'm so proud of you, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies, Zoey." Mike said as the two hugged.

"I'm so glad you're staying." Mike said to Zoey also.

"Well, you asked me to film this thing and I'm doing that, besides it sounded kinda hawt and fun! Plus, I want to give you a little Graduation gift after you're done with the boys." Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh cool!" Mike said to Zoey as it was almost time for the party to start, then fifteen minutes went by and it was time.

"It's time!" Mike said as he used an airhorn.

"Gather around guys!" Mike said as the dudes gathered around in the living room.

"Guys, welcome to my Boys Only Graduation Party/Orgy Sleepover!" Mike said as the boys cheered.

"Woo!" The boys cheered and clapped.

"Now before we begin, I like to thank, my beloved Zoey, who going to film the whole thing." Mike said to everyone and Zoey.

"You're welcome Mike, Hehehe…" Zoey said as she giggled and blushed.

"Now then, the first guy to have fun with this graduate here...is Duncan." Mike said as Duncan was excited.

"Awesome!" Duncan said as he entered Mike and Zoey's room, that was decorated like a College Graduation ceremony.

"Mike, I like to congratulate you on your achievement." Duncan congratulated Mike on graduating.

"Thanks." Mike said to Duncan.

"Dude, I would also like to apologize for everything that happened during All-Stars." Duncan said to Mike.

"All is forgiven." Mike said as they fist-bumped each other as they took off their cap and gowns as they started tongue kissing, and making out.

"Mmmm! You know, for a guy who got out of jail, you're kinda a nice guy." Mike said to Duncan making him blush a bit.

"Maybe... But I'm still a tough guy!" Duncan said to Mike.

"Really...prove it, Duncan." Mike said to Duncan as Zoey began rubbing her diapered area softly.

"Ohhh! This is getting good!" Zoey moaned softly and said as Mike groped Duncan's baba and began sucking it hard as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Mmmm!" Mike moaned and muffled as he liked playing with Duncan's machine gun.

"Ohhhhh! Keep sucking on it like Scarlett!" Duncan moaned and shouted out as Mike happily did so as he deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned as he sucked him harder like Zoey sucked Mike's baba.

"Oh! This is really hawt!" Zoey said as she was filming and slowly kept rubbing herself.

"Fuck yes!" Duncan shouted as Mike stopped and got on all fours.

"Come on, fuck me! Get even for what Mal did to you in Juvie and in All-Stars!" Mike said as he spanked his diapered butt for good measures.

"I'm not gay, but you deserve it for what Mal did to you so…okay." Duncan said to Mike as he stroked his machine gun softly before he began to pound Mike's diapered ass.

"Holy shit! Fuck yes!" Mike shouted as Duncan kept pounded Mike hard as hell.

"Fuck yeah! Pound my ass Hawder, Duncan!" Mike shouted as he was turned on.

"Oh! Shit, I don't know why... but this is fucking hawt!" Zoey said as she was aroused.

"Oh, I will! After you say that, Duncan is a hawt badass baby boy, who should fuck my diapey ass for what Mal did to him in the past!" Duncan said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said to Duncan.

"Duncan, you are a HAWT BADASS BABY BOY! WHO SHOULD FUCK MY DIAPEY ASS FOR WHAT MAL DID TO YOU IN THE PAST DURING JUVIE!" Mike shouted at Duncan.

"Damn right I will!" Duncan shouted as he increased his pounding as Mike strokes his own baba as they were close.

"You Cumsies?" Duncan asked Mike.

"Fuck yeah! Cumsies in my ass! Now!" Mike shouted at Duncan.

"Oh, I will!" Duncan shouted as he fucked Mike harder and harder until the two started to climax hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh!" Mike and Duncan screamed as they stopped as they got up and hugged.

"I'm sorry again for what Mal did, are we cool?" Mike apologized and asked Duncan forgiveness.

"Ice cold! My man!" Duncan said as they fisted bumped each other before Duncan left and Justin arrived.

"Hey, what's up?" Justin asked Mike.

"Nothing much." Mike answered Justin as they started making out as Justin took off his cap and gown, and by this point all of the other guys were took off their cap and gowns outside Mike and Zoey's room.

"Mmmmm! Congrats by the way." Justin said to Mike.

"Thankies!" Mike said as Justin got down on his knees and began sucking Mike's baba.

"Oh! Mmmm!" Mike moaned in pleasure.

"Yeah, suck it good! Just like my Zoey does it!" Mike said to Justin.

"Hehehehe…" Zoey giggled as she blushed.

"Mmmm!" Justin moaned and muffled as he was sucking Mike's sausage even harder as he even deepthroated it.

"Mmmm…!" Justin moaned and muffled once more.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Mike shouted as he was near climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike shouted as he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHH!" Mike moaned as he climaxed all over Justin's mouth and face.

"Not bad…I'll be back later." Justin said as he cleaned up left, and then Sam arrived.

"Hey dude." Sam said to Mike.

"Hey Sam." Mike said back as they hugged.

"Look man, I'm sorry that I broke your Game Guy during All-Stars." Mike said to Sam.

"That's alright, you were not yourself." Sam said to Mike.

"Yeah." Mike said in agreement.

"By the way, that is a really nice diaper." Sam said to Mike.

"Thanks, same for you Sam." Mike said back before he and Sam began making out.

"Mmmm!" Sam and Mike moaned softly as Sam started to grope Mike's hard sausage.

"Oh! Mmmmm…!" Mike moaned and shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Nice!" Zoey said as she resumed rubbing herself as she went slow.

"What should we do?" Mike asked Sam.

"I suck you first? Then you suck me? Then you fuck me?" Sam asked Mike.

"Deal!" Mike said as Sam began by sucking Mike's baba.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm! Fuck yes!" Mike moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm!" Sam muffled and moaned as he kept sucking Mike's baba harder.

"Ohhh! I'm Cumsies! I'm getting closer!" Mike moaned and shouted once again.

"Hawt!" Zoey shouted as Mike started to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! YEAH!" Mike shouted as he climaxed inside of Sam's mouth and all over his face as Mike cleaned up Sam's face before Mike started to suck off Sam's joystick.

"Oh yeah! Suck my big joystick like my Dakota!" Sam said to Mike.

"Mmm!" Mike moaned and muffled as he stroked his own baba while he continued sucking Sam's baba.

"Ohhhh! Keep going guys! Zoey really wuv this!

"Crap! I'm Cumsies!" Sam shouted before he climaxed inside of Mike's mouth as Sam got down on all fours.

"Finally! I get to do the fucking!" Mike shouted as he began to pound Sam's diapered butt.

"Shit! Sam! You are so tight! But you are so hawt!" Mike said to Sam.

"Thankies! Shit! This feels so good!" Sam shouted as Mike kept pounding Sam's diapered butt hard while Zoey kept filming as she kept rubbing her diapered area hard.

"Shit! SO HAWT!" Zoey shouted as she was loving it.

"Damn it! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Mike shouted at Sam.

"Me too!" Sam shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHH…!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they climaxed at the same time, with Mike climaxing inside of his diapered butt, and Sam climaxing inside of his diaper.

"That was fun." Sam said as he and Mike cleaned up, and hugged as Sam left as Alejandro and Jose arrived.

"Hola Mike." Alejandro and Jose said to Mike.

"Ciao, Alejandro e Jose." Mike said to Alejandro and Jose as he greeted them in Italian.

"Italian?" Jose asked Mike.

"Si, ora venite a divertirti con me!" Mike said as he spoke some more Italian.

"But first, what diapers are you two wearing, secondly…what color, and have you two ever had diapey sex with each other?" Mike asked Alejandro and Jose.

"Our diapers are the ABU Brand, ABU Cushies to be exact except mine is Royal Red…and no I haven't had Diapey Sex with mi hermano even though it sounds a lot like fun." Alejandro answered Mike.

"I agree with mi hermano, and my diapey is ABU as well but Royal Blue instead." Jose answered Mike as well.

"Nice, now here how we'll do it! The two of you will fuck my diapey ass but after that... one of you decide you should be fucked by me." Mike said to Alejandro and Jose.

"Deal!" They said to him as Mike got down on all fours and then Alejandro and Jose got their big and hard Spanish Chorizos out and began to pound Mike's diapered ass.

"Shit! Both of you are so hawd!" Mike shouted at Alejandro and Jose.

"You're so tight!" Jose said to Mike.

"Take it like a big boy, Mike!" Alejandro said as they pound Mike's ass hard while Zoey continued to film but starts to narrate a bit.

"Fuck! My hubby is getting pounded by two hawt Spanish men... but he's still a hunk to me." Zoey said to the camera as Alejandro, Jose, and Mike heard what Zoey said.

"Thankies!" They said to him as Alejandro and Jose kept going.

"GO HAWDER!" Mike shouted as Jose and Alejandro kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike, Alejandro, and Jose shouted as they began to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The threesome moaned as Mike came in his diaper, while Jose, and Alejandro came in his diapered ass, and they started to pant to catch their breath.

"I don't have much history with Jose, like I do with Alejandro, so Zoey…who do I fuck?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Fuck Alejandro!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Me, really?" Alejandro asked Zoey and Mike as Zoey nodded.

"Hmm... sure! But does Alejandro want it?" Mike answered Alejandro, and then asked Alejandro.

"Hmm... yes! I want it, I've been very bad to everyone." Alejandro answered Mike.

"Good!" Mike shouted as Alejandro got on all fours as Mike started pounding him endlessly.

"Fuck! You're tight!" Mike shouted as Jose stroked his hard baba softly to keep it hard.

"Mmm! Let's have some fun, Hermano!" Jose soon made Alejandro suck his baba as Mike pounds him hard.

"Ohhhh, SI!" Jose moaned and shouted as he was enjoying it until Jose pulled out and Mike kept pounding.

"Ohhhh! Sei così stretto! cazzo sì!" Mike shouted and moaned as he was close to Cumsies as was Jose.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Mike shouted out.

"As am I!" Jose shouted as they two did what they were doing as they climaxed all over Alejandro.

"Mmmm!" All three of them moaned during their climax.

"So Good!" Mike said to Jose and Alejandro.

"I agree!" Zoey said as they hugged, as Alejandro and Jose left, as Chris arrived as he was next.

"Here I am!" Chris said as he sported his diaper, his top, and that's it.

"Chris? Why are you still wearing them? I thought it was a one-time thing." Mike asked and said to the former host of Total Drama.

"Tried them out…they are extremely comfy!" Chris answered Mike.

"Awesome." Mike responded back to Chris.

"I can see why you all still wear them." Chris said to Mike.

"Yeah…Zoey, what should I do to Mr. McLean?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Well, he should suck you…then you suck his baba, then Mike fucks Chris hawd." Zoey said to Mike.

"What do you think of the idea?" Mike asked Chris.

"Nice! I love it!" Chris answered Mike.

"Last questions…would you like to wear these diapers forever?" Mike asked Chris.

"I'm thinking about wearing them forever." Chris answered Mike.

"Cool…now suck my baba…HAWD!" Mike shouted to Chris.

"Okies!" Chris said as he got down onto his knees and began to suck on Mike's baba while Zoey kept filming.

"Mmm!" Mike moaned out softly before he began to talk to Zoey.

"Zoey, if you want to rub yourself, go right ahead… just save your energy." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she rubbed herself slowly.

"Ohhh! This is what you get for criticizing our love during the All-Stars Finale!" Mike said to Chris as he kept sucking on Mike's baba until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! I'm gonna Cumsies! Take it all!" Mike moaned and shouted as he deepened his baba into Chris's mouth before he started to climax hard.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Mike moaned out as he came hard.

"Mmmmmmmm…!" Chris muffled and moaned as he swallowed his Cumsies.

"That was yummy, now take my baba." Chris said to Mike.

"Oh! I will!" Mike said as he got down to his knees and began to suck on Chris's baba while Zoey kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned as he used one of his hands to stroke his baba.

"Ohhh! SO GOOD!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it.

"Yeah! Suck it hawder Mike!" Chris said as Mike stroked his own baba harder while sucking on Chris's baba as well.

"MMMMMM…!" Mike moaned and muffled out in pleasure and delight as he pulled out to say something as he stroked Chris's baba even harder.

"If you're going to Cumsies, then do it already, McLean!" Mike said to Chris.

"Okies!" Chris said as Mike opened his mouth as Chris stroked his baba at a really fast pace until it was time.

"Ohhhhh! FUCK YES!" Chris moaned, screamed, and shouted as he climaxed all over Mike's face and mouth.

"Cweamy! Now then..." Mike said as he pushed Chris onto the bed on his back.

"I ain't holding it... consider this... your punishment!" Mike said as he started to pound Chris's diapered ass really hard.

"Ohhhhh! So tight!" Mike moaned and shouted as he kept it going.

"This is what you deserve for everything you did in every single season, especially tried to embarrass me and my Zoey." Mike said to Chris.

"Oh! Hawder! I deserve it! I've been absolutely naughty!" Chris said to Mike and Zoey.

"Damn straight you've been naughty!" Mike and Zoey said to Chris as Zoey was still rubbing her diapered area.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Mike shouted as he came inside of his diapered ass.

"That was awesome, I got to try this with Chef." Chris said as he got up, he and Mike hugged and cleaned up as Chris left.

"Man, this is amazing!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Can't wait until I see all the boys with you, hubby." Zoey said to Mike as they kissed.

"Hehehe, yeah!" Mike giggled and said in agreement as Owen soon arrived.

"Woohoo! Mike, hey there!" Owen cheered and greeted Mike.

"Hey Owen." Mike said as they high-fived each other.

"Congratulations on graduating from College dude! Plus, you look beautiful in your diapey! Just like my Izzy!" Owen said to Mike.

"Thankies, man." Mike said as he and Owen hugged before they kissed, and started to makeout.

"Mmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly as they tongue kissed each other as Mike got down on his knees, and grabbed Owen's diapered crotch and grabbed his big baba which was at 9 inches long, and 2 inches wide…then Mike began to suck on it.

"Ohhhh!" Owen moaned out in pleasure.

"Holy Canadian Bacon! This is hawt!" Owen said to Mike.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled a 'thankies' before he began to stroke his own baba again as he kept sucking Owen's baba harder.

"Mmmmmm…!" Mike moaned and muffled as he pulled out to say something.

"So good and hawd and big!" Mike said to Owen.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned softly as she was rubbing herself now at a fast pace again.

"I wish I can join… but I don't want to interfere!" Zoey said to Mike and Owen as Mike pulled out and stroked Owen's baba once more.

"Oh, you will get your chance. I promise." Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey said as she kept filming as Mike resumed sucking Owen's baba as Mike was now drooling on it as well.

"MMMMMMM!" Mike moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh! Big Baby Owen is going to Cumsies!" Owen moaned and shouted as Mike pulled out.

"Mmm! So is baby Mikey!" Mike said before he deepthroated and deepdrooled Owen's baba as he kept stroking his own baba.

"Mmmmm!" Owen and Mike moaned as they soon climaxed very hard as Mike pulled out.

"Oh yeah!" They shouted out in delight as they cleaned up, got up, and hugged as Owen left and Ennui arrived)

"Oh? Hello there."

"My name is Ennui." Ennui introduced himself to Mike and Zoey.

"You're Crimson's fiancé?" Zoey asked Ennui.

"Correct." Ennui answered Zoey.

"Good. Now, what diaper is that are you sporting?" Mike asked Ennui.

"ABU Black with Skulls on them." Ennui said to Mike and Zoey.

"Wow!" Mike said as he was impressed.

"Yeah, anyway I'm doing this so I can feel more comfortable with the diapers on." Ennui said to Mike and Zoey.

"Well, okay then. Just relax okay?" Mike responded back and asked Ennui.

"Okies…" Ennui said to Mike as they started to makeout with a hard and sexy kiss.

"MMMMMMM!" Mike and Ennui moaned.

"This is kinda nice..." Ennui said to Mike.

See... now just let me help you feel more comfortable." Mike said to Ennui.

"Huh?" Ennui who was a bit confused as Mike grabbed and groped Ennui's baba.

"HOLY BATS OF HELL!" Ennui said shockingly as he was getting aroused before Mike began to suck on Ennui's baba as he was sucking him rough and hard.

"Mmmm! Shit this is hawt!" Ennui moaned and said.

"Mmmm! This is really hawt!" Zoey said as she grabbed a dildo and began using it on her diapered area.

"MMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled and moaned as he kept sucking on it, and drooling on it as Ennui was getting closer.

"What do you say when you're going to cum?" Ennui asked Zoey.

"Cumsies." Zoey answered Ennui.

"Okies! I'm about to Cumsies!" Ennui shouted as he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Ennui moaned as he came all over Mike's mouth and face as Mike swallowed all of it.

"Shit! That was so hawt!" Ennui shouted as he liked it.

"Told you…" Zoey and Mike said to Ennui.

"Do you want to continue?" Mike asked Ennui.

"Sure." Ennui answered Mike.

"Fuck me." Mike said to Ennui.

"Good…but I'm not a gentle guy." Ennui said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said as he got down on all fours as Ennui began to pound him very hard.

"Oh Shit!" Mike shouted as he was liking it already.

"Shit! Very tight! (Ennui pounded him endlessly while Zoey looks even more horny)

"So hawt!" Zoey shouted as she held her urge to rub herself as Ennui fucked Mike harder.

"Zoey, pleasure yourself…but not too much." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies!" Zoey said as she grabbed her dildo and resumed using it as Ennui kept pounding Mike harder and harder.

"Fuck I'm Cumsies!" Ennui shouted as he was close.

"Me too!" (Mike stroke his baba as Ennui thrust him harder until…it was time.

"Here it comes!" Ennui and Mike said as the two soon climaxed hard as Ennui climaxed in Mike's ass while Mike climaxed in his diaper.

"Ohhhh!" Both of them moaned as well.

"Fuck this feels good." Ennui said to Mike.

"Yes it does." Mike said in agreement as Ennui and Mike shook hands as Ennui left, then Trent, Cody, Harold, and Justin, aka The Drama Brothers arrived.

"Hey guys." Mike said to the four dudes.

"Hey Mike!" The Drama Brothers said to Mike.

"Justin, looks like you're back for another round." Mike said to Justin.

"Correct." Justin said as he nodded.

"So, what should we do Bros?" Cody asked Trent, Harold, Justin, and Mike.

"How about we suck on each other's babas?" Trent asked Cody, Harold, Justin, and Mike.

"Alright!" The Drama Brothers, and Mike said to Trent.

"Harold, what do you think about that idea?" Cody asked Harold.

"Sounds Good to me, but after that... how about a little train male fuckys?" Harold asked The Drama Brothers, and Mike.

"I like that." Mike answered Harold.

"Okies." Cody answered Harold also.

"Sure." Trent and Justin answered as well as the five dudes began their sexy session with a makeout session.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Mike, and The Drama Brothers moaned in delight as they were tongue wrestling as Mike was sucking on Justin's baba, Cody was sucking on Mike's baba, Trent was sucking on Cody's baba, Harold was sucking on Trent's baba, and Justin was sucking on Harold's baba in a fivesome sucking train.

"MMMMMMMM!" The fivesome moaned and muffled as also stroked each other's babas really hard.

"Mmm! Five hawt baby boys sucking on each other's sexy babas!" Zoey said while she rubbed herself slowly as the five boys were closed to Cumsies.

"Mmmm! Cumsies time!" The Drama Brothers, and Mike moaned and shouted as all five boys climaxed hard into each other's mouths.

"So, boys, how did it taste?" Zoey asked them.

"So, cweamy, and so good." The five boys said as they began doing a train fuckys as Mike was pounding Justin, Cody was pounding Mike, Trent was pounding Cody, Harold was Pounding Trent and Justin was pounding Harold.

"Ohhh! So tight! Hawder!" The Drama Brothers, and Mike moaned and shouted as they also increased their pounding as they went harder.

"Mmm! Boys fucking each other is hawt!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she was loving what she was seeing, her husband Mike having sex with The Drama Brothers as they kept pounding each other until it was time as they decided to stroke each other's hard babas.

"Stroke hawder bros!" Mike said to Cody, Justin, Harold, and Trent.

"Okies Mike!" They said to Mike as they stroke their babas harder and harder until they soon start to climax inside their diapers.

"Ohhh!" The Drama Brothers and Mike moaned in pleasure and delight as they came in their diapers.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Mike said to Trent, Justin, Cody, and Harold.

"Thankies." The Drama Brothers said as they left.

"Zoey, can you changey me real quick?" Mike asked her.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike as she stopped rubbing her diapered area.

"Who's my little sexy diapey wearing College Grad?" Zoey asked Mike as she took off his diaper, wiped him, and powdered him as she got a fresh diaper on Mike.

"Me Zoey! I am that sexy Diapey wearing College Grad!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Yay! Look at who's all clean, you are…yes you are." Zoey said as she and Mike kissed.

"Zoey, thankies for changing my diaper." Mike said to Zoey.

"Aww, you're welcome sweetie." Zoey said as they kissed once more before Don arrived.

"Hello there." Don said to Mike and Zoey.

"You must be Don McGurrin, correct?" Mike asked Don.

"Correct. I hosted The Ridonculous Race." Don answered Mike.

"Oh yeah, Noah, Owen, and Geoff were in that race." Mike said to Don.

"Yeah, I heard pretty much everyone that was liked was doing the diaper thing and I have something to say." Don responded back to Mike.

"I was about to ask...what did you think of the diaper thing Don?" Mike said and asked Don.

"They are really, really comfy, they make me feel sexy, plus they also make me feel young again as well.

"Great! Now what would like to do with Mikey?" Mike said back at Don, and asked him.

"How about 69 for a bit then we take turns fucking each other." Don said to Mike.

"Absolutely, one other thing Don." Mike said to Don.

"Yes?" Don asked him.

"That's a really nice diapey, what is it?" Mike asked Don.

"It's the Bambino Brand as it's white with dollar signs and the TDRR Logos on the pattern.

"Wow." Mike and Zoey said to him as Don took off his shirt revealing his 6 pack abs.

"It is 69 time." Don said to Mike.

"Okies." Mike said as he took off his shirt revealing his 8 pack abs and they began to suck on each other's hard and long babas.

"Mmm!" Mike muffled and moaned pleasurably.

"Mmmmmmm!" Don moaned and muffled said as he liked Mike's baba as well.

"HAWT! HAWT! HAWT!" Zoey screamed and shouted as she was rubbing herself at a really fast pace.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they kept at it until they stopped as Zoey was now rubbing herself off slowly to prevent premature climax.

"That was hawt." Mike said to Don, who chuckled.

"I enjoyed that a lot." Zoey said as she liked it.

"Now get down, let me fuck you're diapey ass first, please?" Don asked Mike.

"Okies!" Mike answered Don as he got down as he started to pound Mike's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhh! So hawd!" Mike said to Don.

"This is so great!" Don said to Mike.

"Thankies! Keep going! HARDER DON! HARDER!" Mike shouted out to Don.

"Only if you say that I Don, am the superior host and hawtest reality TV game show host in the whole world!" Don told Mike to say exactly those words.

"Okies!" Mike said to Don.

"YOU DON ARE THE SUPERIOR HOST AND HAWTEST REALITY TV GAME SHOW HOST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Mike told Don, while putting a minor spin near the end.

"Good!" Don said as he kept pounding Mike at a harder pace until it was time for him to climax.

"What do you say when you're about to cum?" Don asked.

"Cumsies." Zoey answered Don.

"Good! Because I'm about to Cumsies!" Don shouted as he was about to explode now.

"Mmm!" Don moaned as he climaxed inside of Mike's diapered ass.

"So good!" Mike said as they switched positions, then Mike began pounding away on Don's diapered ass endlessly.

"So fucking tight!" Mike said to Don.

"And Hawt!" Zoey said to Don.

"Thankies! Mike and Zoey!" Don responded back.

 _ **Meanwhile…outside of Mike and Zoey's room, Chris was on the phone with his boyfriend Chef Hatchet.**_

"Chris, this is the third time you have asked me, I love you and everything but why in the world should I even do it?" Chef Hatchet asked Chris McLean.

"Because it's hawt and comfy! Makes you feel like a kid again." Chris said to Chef.

"Chris, I am a 43-year-old man, who went to war for Canada for 2 years from 1991 to 1993 it was the Rwandan Civil War anyway, you're 38 years old…going to be 39 in a few weeks, I have been with you since Total Drama began and that was over 10 years ago, but now…we're dating and we have been dating for over a year, so fine. I'll do it." Chef explained his age and he gave his answer to Chris.

"Awesome!" Chris said to Chef.

"Only on a few conditions." Jermaine said to Chris.

"Anything sweetheart." Chris responded back before Chef responded.

"Number one, no baby talk…yet, number two…after I start wearing them, we get to have sex in the diapers after the sleepover ends, and number three…the diapers, they better be awesome." Chef said to Chris.

"They are the best Cheffy." Chris said to Chef making him blush softly.

"I'll be right over." Chef said as he left their house and drove in his 2015 Ford F150 Truck, and meanwhile back at Mike and Zoey's room…Mike was going to town on Don's diapered ass.

"Ohhhh! I'm getting close!" Don shouted at Mike.

"So am I!" Mike shouted back at Don as he pounded him even harder as he soon started to climax inside of Don's diapered ass.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mike and Don moaned in complete pleasure.

"Mmmm! So hawt and good." Don said as they hugged before Don left and then Scott arrived.

"Scott?" Mike and Zoey asked him as they were surprised.

"Yeah." Scott sighed for a second.

"Listen, Mike, Zoey…I wanted to apologize for being such a dick during our time on the Island and during All-Stars." Scott apologized to Mike and Zoey.

"And?" Mike asked Scott, who sighed.

"I am also sorry for hitting you in a head with a shovel, causing Mal aka the Malevolent one to be released by accident, but you caused him to get full control." Scott apologized to Mike and reminded him of what Mal did during All-Stars.

"That is true." Mike said in agreement.

"But you've been very naughty." Mike said to Scott.

"You deserve to be punished." Zoey also said to Scott as well.

"Yep. Even though Marley and I talked about it before this orgy started she said that I should reap what I sow." Scott said to Mike and Zoey as they were surprised.

"Wow." Mike and Zoey said to Scott.

"Marley is changing you for the better." Mike said to Scott, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she's a great human being, I'm grateful to have her in my life." Scott said to Mike and Zoey.

"Can you tell her that Mike and Zoey said Hi?" Zoey asked Scott.

"Sure." Scott answered Zoey.

"Even though Zoey and I forgive you, it is time for you to get your just desserts." Mike said to Scott.

"Yep. Anyway, is there anything I can do, Mike?" Scott asked Mike.

"Suck my baba hawd, then I'll pound you very hawd." Mike said to Scott.

"Okies, besides I'm used to being pegged by Marley." Scott said to Mike.

"Shut up, and suck my Italian Sausage!" Mike said as he grabbed Scott's face and started to pound it rough and hard.

"Mmm!" Scott muffled as he was surprised by Mike's actions.

"Mmmmmm!" Scott muffled and moaned as he was enjoying it a lot.

"Mmm! Succhi la mia carne duro italiano, fattoria!" Mike maoned softly and spoke Italian.

"Mmm! So hawt! I can't wait for a chance for this." Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike.

"Oh, you will, just be patient." Mike said to Zoey.

"I will handsome." Zoey said to Mike as Scott pulled out of his hard baba as he was stroking it as well.

"I like this Italian Meat. Now fuck my ass hard. I deserve it so much!" Scott said to Mike.

"Yes, you do!" Mike said before he started to fuck Scott's diapered ass extremely hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott groaned loudly.

"So fucking tight! Mmm!" Mike shouted and moaned out.

"Fuck Yes! Fuck my ass Hawder!" Scott shouted out to Mike.

"Say this, I, Scott, deserve to be fucked in the ass by the hawt Italian Baby Mike, for making him do whatever I do, eliminating him from his true love Zoey, and for making him lose control to Mal! Now!" Mike shouted and demanded Scott to say those words.

"I SCOTT CALLAWAY DESERVE TO BE FUCKED IN MY REDNECK ASS BY THE HAWT AND SEXY ITALIAN BABY MIKE! FOR MAKING YOU DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO! FROM ELIMINATING MIKE! SEPARATING HIM FROM HIS TRUE LOVE ZOEY! AND FOR ALSO MAKING YOU LOSE CONTROL TO MAL!" Scott shouted out as he finally admitted defeat for what he did after he apologized already.

"Good!" Mike and Zoey said to Scott as Mike kept pounding Scott's diapered ass even harder as Zoey grabbed a dildo, and began to use it on her diapered area.

"Mmmmmm!" Mike and Zoey moaned out in pleasure.

"Fuck him hawder Mikey!" Zoey said as she kept using her dildo.

"Do it, Mike!" Scott also said as he wanted Mike to keep going.

"Oh, I will!" Mike said back as he kept pounding endlessly until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES SCOTT!" Mike shouted really loud like a loud Italian.

"Cumsies in my diapey ass!" Scott shouted out to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike shouted as he finally climaxed inside of Scott's diapered ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike and Scott moaned and screamed during their climax but someone else was about to explode.

"Mmmm! Oh fuck!" Zoey moaned as she soon climaxed in her diaper with a loud scream.

"OHHHHHHH MY GOD!" Zoey moaned and screamed during her climax as she panted.

"Sorry Mikey Boo, Sorry Scott."

"It's okay." Mike and Scott said to Zoey as Scott left.

"I'm not mad at you, just give me more warning next time Okies?" Mike said and asked Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as they kissed as Brick arrived as he sported a ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper with a Military Pattern.

"Brick!" Zoey and Mike to him as they shared a hug.

"Yep, it's me…Brick McArthur, here to have fun and I'm not alone." Brick said as Chef Hatchet arrived also.

"Chef?!" Mike said in surprise.

"Yup." Chef answered Mike.

"Brick, Chef, what do you two think of the diapers?" Mike asked Brick and Chef.

"They're not bad." Chef answered Mike as he was sporting the ABU Cushies diaper.

"I feel mighty comfy." Brick answered Mike as well.

"Cool, now... what should we do?" Mike asked them.

"Here's what we will do... I fuck your diapered ass hard while you suck Brick's baba." Chef said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said to Chef.

"But no baby talk." Chef said to Mike.

"How about Brick and I do baby talk?" Mike asked Chef.

"Fine. I can make exceptions." Chef answered Mike as the threesome began their session with Mike sucking Brick's baba hard, while Chef began to pound Mike's diapered ass.

"Mmmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned in pleasure.

"Take it, Maggot! Making me get run over by those animals in Boney island because of Mal, you deserve it." Chef said to Mike.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled and moaned in pleasure as he, Brick, and Chef kept at it until the threesome decided to do the triple 69 to each other's babas as Mike was sucking Chef's baba, Chef was sucking on Brick's baba, while Brick was sucking on Mike's baba.

"Mmmm!" Brick, Chef, and Mike moaned softly as Brick and Mike pulled out as Chef kept sucking on Mike's baba.

"So good!" Brick and Mike commented delightfully.

"Mmm!" Chef moaned softly as well as he was enjoying it while Zoey was rubbing herself slowly to this sexy threesome that was in progress.

"Mm! You boys close yet?!" Zoey moaned softly and asked them.

"Yes." The trio answered Zoey before they resumed doing the triple 69.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Mike, Brick, and Chef moaned and muffled as they kept it up until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMM…!" They moaned again as they climaxed in each other's mouths as they swallowed each other's Cumsies as they cleaned up.

"Hawt as Hell!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey!" Mike said as he, Brick, and Chef hugged as they left before Cameron arrived with Lightning.

"Cameron!" Zoey and Mike said to Cameron as they hugged.

"Hey guys!" Cameron said to Mike and Zoey as Cameron hugged them back.

"Cameron, why is Lightning with you?" Mike asked him.

"He asked me if he could come with me because he wanted to say something." Cameron said before Lightning began to speak.

"I want to apologize for being such a huge jerk to everyone, especially you three." Lightning said to Cameron, Mike, and Zoey.

"Apology accepted." Cameron, Zoey, and Mike said to Lightning.

"Thanks. Anne Maria has been a big help when it comes to me being nicer and humbler to people." Lightning said to them.

"That is so awesome!" Mike said to Lightning.

"Thanks." Lightning said in response as they high-fived each other.

"So, Lightning what diaper are you sporting?" Mike asked him.

"I'm sporting a hybrid of a ABU and a Bambino Diaper, as mine is white with a Lightning Bolt Pattern all over the diaper as I play for the Los Angeles Chargers." Lightning answered Mike.

"Cool!" Mike responded back.

"Thankies Mike." Lightning said back as they fist-bumped each other as well.

"So, Cameron, what diaper brand are you sporting? ABU? Or Bambinos?" Mike asked Cameron.

"Bambino! The color is white with a pattern of Atoms in them." Cameron answered Mike.

"Cute!" Mike and Zoey said to Cameron.

"Thankies!" Cameron replied back.

"So, how should we do this?" Mike asked Cameron.

"How about we both fuck Lightning." Cameron answered Mike.

"Is that okay with you, Lightning?" Mike asked Lightning.

"I'm fine with it." Lightning answered Mike.

"Cool!" Cameron and Mike said to Lightning as they begin double pounding Lightning with Mike pounding his diapered ass, and Cameron placing his baba in of Lightning's mouth.

"Shit! You're so fucking tight!" Mike said to Lightning.

"Mmmm! Keep going Lightning!" Cameron moaned and shouted at Lightning.

"Mmmmm!" Lightning muffled and moaned as Mike increased his pounding as he and Cameron kept it up until it was time.

"Cumsies! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Mike and Cameron shouted.

"Mmm!" Lightning muffled and moaned as he stopped his sucking.

"Cumsies inside my ass!" Lightning said to them.

"After you say, I, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, deserve to be fucked in the ass hawd by Mike Smith, for eliminating Zoey in Season 4!" Mike said to Lightning.

"I RUDPOLH "LIGHTNING" JACKSON, DESERVE TO BE FUCKED IN MY DIAPEY WEARING ASS HAWD BY MIKE SMITH FOR ELIMINATING ZOEY IN SEASON 4!" Lightning shouted at Mike, Zoey, and Cameron.

"Good!" They said back as Zoey rubbed her diapered area slowly as Cameron and Mike soon climaxed hard inside Lightning's ass and mouth.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Mike and Cameron moaned with complete pleasure and even more complete satisfaction on their faces.

"Mmmmm…!" Lightning moaned and muffled as he pulled out, and Mike climaxed some more but this time all over Lightning's face as he swallowed both of their Cumsies as they were now equally satisfied.

"That was hawt!" Lightning said to them.

"Agwee!" Mike, Zoey, and Cameron said as the foursome hugged as Lightning left.

"I'll be right there." Cameron said as he wanted to tell them something very important.

"I met someone." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"Oooooh…" Mike and Zoey said to him.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Zoey and Mike asked him.

"Her name is Jessica, she is a high-school teacher, she 22 years old, and she just got started teaching as she is an AB/DL like us, and we met a while back." Cameron answered and explained them.

"Wow!" Mike and Zoey said as they hugged.

"Cameron, that's awesome!" Mike said to Cameron.

"Thanks, she's my first ever girlfriend and I like her a lot." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"She's your girlfriend?" Zoey asked Cameron.

"Yep, anyway…I gotta go, hope Rock didn't mind waiting a bit longer." Cameron said to Mike and Zoey.

"Hey, we don't mind." Mike and Zoey said as they hugged once more before Cameron finally left, and Rock arrived.

"Yo! Sup Mike?" Rock greeted Mike and asked him what's up.

"Hey Rock." Mike responded back as they high-fived each other.

"What is it like doing the AB/DL Lifestyle Rock?" Mike asked him.

"Wickedly awesome! Hawt as well! Me and Taylor enjoy these a lot." Rock answered Mike.

"Awesome!" Mike responded back.

"Let's get it on man!" Rock said back to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said to Rock as they kissed softly before they began to makeout softly.

"MMMMM…!" Both of them moaned softly, before they started to 69 each other.

"Mmmm!" Rock and Mike moaned and muffled softly as they were enjoying what they were doing as they were doing a very sexy 69, before Mike got down on all fours as Rock began to fuck Mike's diapered ass softly.

"Ohhh! So hawd as fuck!" Mike moaned and shouted in pleasure.

"They don't call me Rock for nothing, bro! You are so tight as fuck!" Rock said to Mike.

"Mmmm! Maybe when we're alone... I should try fucking you, Mikey?" Zoey moaned, said, and asked Mike.

"Sounds... fucking hawt to me!" Mike answered Zoey as she kept rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhh…okies. We'll try it one time!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Deal!" Mike said as Rock kept pounding Mike until they switched as Mike began pounding Rock's diapered ass hard.

"Shit! Feels so fucking good on my ass!" Rock shouted at Mike.

"Fuck yeah! My wife wuvs it when I fuck her diapey wearing pussy hawd!" Mike said to Rock.

"Hehehe…" Zoey chuckled as she blushed deeply.

"ROCK! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike shouted at Rock who started to stroke his own baba hard.

"ME TOO!" Rock shouted as well.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Mike and Rock moaned as they climaxed ax they hugged, kissed, and cleaned up.

"You were so hawt, almost as hawt as Taylor…don't tell her I said that okay?" Rock said to Mike and asked him not to tell Taylor.

"I promise dude." Mike said to Rock as they hugged again before he left, and Tyler arrived.

"What's up, Mike." Tyler said with confidence in his tone.

"Hey Tyler." Mike responded back.

"I have a good exercise plan." Tyler said to Mike.

"Let's hear it." Mike said to Tyler.

"We take turn fucking each other then we finish off with a 69." Tyler said to Mike, and Mike liked it.

"Oooooh…Mikey likey that idea." Mike said to Tyler.

"Cool, and since you're the graduate, you get the honor on first fuckys!" Tyler said as he got down on all fours.

"Now show this guy a hawd workout." Tyler said to Mike.

"Oh, Mikey will!" Mike said as he soon started to pound Tyler's diapered ass hard and rough.

"Ohhhh! Fuck yes! Tyler, you are so tight!" Mike moaned and said to Tyler.

"Oh fuck! Hawder! Pound me hawder!" Tyler said to Mike.

"You got it Coach!" Mike said to Tyler as he kept the pounding up.

"Ahhhh! FUCKING HAWDER MIKE!" Tyler moaned and shouted.

"I'll do what Coach Tyler says!" Mike said as he went even harder as Zoey was turned on by what Mike was doing to Tyler as she was still rubbing her area softly but she was slowly increasing.

"Ohhh! I need to hold it! I don't wanna be punished!" Zoey said to herself.

"Zoey, I wuv you…and I do not care if you Cumsies again." Mike told Zoey.

"Weally?!" Zoey asked Mike with an accidental high pitch in her voice.

"Yes, but just don't tire yourself out too soon…" Mike answered and said to Zoey who then grabbed a dildo.

"I won't! Ohhhhh!" Zoey shouted and moaned as she began using the dildo on her diapered area as Mike got on all fours, and Tyler began pounding Mike's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhhhh!" Mike, Zoey, and Tyler moaned at the same time as they were experiencing their own form of pleasure.

"Keep fucking my ass Coach Tyler!" Mike shouted at Tyler.

"I will!" Tyler shouted as he kept pounding Mike's diapered butt until it was 69 time as they began sucking each other's babas.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They both moaned and muffled as they also sucked on each other's hard babas as they were cooing and drooling on it as Zoey was pleasuring herself harder and harder with a dildo until it was time.

"Shit! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Zoey shouted with such delight.

"So, is Mikey, what about you Coach?" Mike responded back to Zoey and asked Tyler.

"Mmmmmm! Cumsies is coming hawd!" Tyler responded back at Mike as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them moaned as they climaxed hard.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Zoey moaned as she exploded inside of her diaper.

"Fucking god, mmmmm!" Zoey shouted and moaned during her climaxed as she enjoyed it and she blushed heavily also as well…then the three panted for a minute to regain their energy.

"Sorry, Mikey is just so hawt." Zoey said to Tyler and Mike.

"It's okies, you get to Cumsies one more time." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed.

"It's cool Zoey." Tyler responded back as he and Mike cleaned up.

"That was a hawt exercise workout." Tyler said to Mike.

"Agreed." Mike responded back as he and Tyler hugged before Tyler left and DJ arrived.

"Hey there, Mike." DJ said to Mike.

"Hello, DJ." Mike responded back as they hugged before they got hot and heavy early on with a sexy makeout session.

"Mmmm…" Both of them moaned softly in pleasurable delight.

"Mmm… Hawt!" Zoey moaned and shouted as she resumed rubbing her diapered area slowly as DJ got down on his knees and began to suck Mike's hard baba.

"Mmm!" Zoey moaned softly once again.

"MMMMMMM…!" DJ moaned and muffled as he was it so far.

"Ohhh! Fuck! Keep sucking Mikey's baba, hawd!" Mike moaned and shouted at DJ.

"Okies!" DJ said as he resumed sucking Mike's baba as he was sucking it even harder, as Mike grabbed DJ's head and started to fuck his mouth hard.

"Mmmm!" DJ muffled and moaned out as he was loving it now.

"Sorry, couldn't control myself! Ohhhh!" Mike said and moaned as he kept fucking DJ's mouth and his head hard.

"OHHHHHHH! OH MERDA! THIS FEELS SO GOOD! GONNA CUMSIES!" Mike moaned, shouted, cursed in Italian, and shouted some more as he was about to explode as he climaxed inside of DJ's mouth and DJ swallowed it.

"Wow! That was hawt!" DJ said with pure delight.

"Fuck Yes!" Mike said in agreement as he got down onto his knees on all fours.

"Now pound my ass hawd!" Mike shouted at DJ.

"Weally?!" DJ asked him.

"Fuck Yes! I want your hawd baba inside my diapey ass! Now do it." Mike answered DJ, and demanded him to pound him.

"Okies then." DJ replied back as he got his hard-Jamaican Baba and placed it inside of Mike's Italian diapered ass.

"Oh boy!" Zoey said as DJ started to pound Mike's diapered ass softly at first before he then started to pound Mike even harder.

"Mmm! Mikey wuvs hawd fuckys!" Mike moaned and said to DJ.

"Fuck! You're as tight as my Blaineley!" DJ said to Mike.

"Mmm! Nurse Blaineley is hawt! But you're even hawter Mikey!"

"Thankies, Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said to Zoey.

"You're welcome Mike!" Zoey said as she and Mike kissed before Mike stroked his hard baba very fast as DJ and Mike were about to burst.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" DJ shouted at Mike.

"ME TOO!" Mike shouted back at DJ.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" The two moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard, they cleaned up, and hugged each other.

"That was hawt." DJ said to Mike.

"Big time." Mike said back as DJ left, and Mickey arrived.

"Hey there." Mickey said to Mike.

"Hey, Mickey!" Mike said to Mickey as they hugged each other before they kissed, and they started making out and groping each other's diapered asses.

"Nice ass." Mike said to Mickey seductively.

"Y-you too…" Mickey said as he then got on all fours, before long Mickey was being pounded by Mike softly in the doggie style position.

"Ohhhh!" Mickey and Mike moaned out in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying this?" Mike asked Mickey.

"So much!" Mickey answered Mike who started to pound him harder and harder.

"Ohhh! Oh yes! Fuck me so hawd Mike!" Mickey said to Mike.

"Okies…then you should say something sexy to me. Anything to me…I don't care." Mike said to Mickey with that seductive tone in his voice.

"You're The hawtest 8 packed abs, Italian hawd baba god in the entire universe!" Mickey said to Mike.

"Mmm! Now that's sexy!" Mike said as he pounded him even harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies Coming!" Mickey and Mike moaned out and shouted as they were close.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they climaxed at the same time as they panted before they shared a sexy but quick tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned softly as they finished their sexy kiss, as they cleaned up, and hugged.

"How was I?" Mickey asked Mike.

"You were cute, adorable, and sexy." Mike answered Mickey.

"Thankies." Mickey said as he left, then Jacques arrived.

"It's my turn." Jacques said to Mike and Zoey.

"Hello Jacques." Mike said to Jacques.

"Bon Jour, Michael." Jacques said in response as the two French kissed quickly and then they started to 69 each other hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Mike and Jacques moaned, and muffled as they licked and sucked on each other's babas and they groped and rubbed each other's ass sexually as they were deep into their 69 session that they were doing as Zoey was turned on once again.

"Hawt! Hawt! Hawt!" Zoey shouted as she started to rub herself once again but kept it slow as Mike and Jacques deepdrooled and deepthroated their babas harder.

"Goo, Gaa, Gii! Babies Cumsies very soon!" Mike and Jacques said in baby talk as they were about to explode.

"Mmm! Zoey can't wait to see that!" Zoey said as she filmed it as the two were getting closer and closer to their inevitable climax.

"MMMMMMMMMM...! MMMMMMM...!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they climaxed hard as they swallowed their Cumsies, and started to pant as Zoey was super horny.

"That was so hawt you guys!" Zoey said to Mike and Jacques.

"Thankies Zoey." They said back to Zoey as Jacques left, and Geoff and Brody arrived.

"Woo! Hey there Mike!" Brody said to Mike greeting him.

"What's up Graduate?" Geoff asked Mike.

"Hey there Bros, I'm doing pretty good." Mike answered Geoff and Brody.

"Awesome!" Brody responded back.

"Well, before we start fucking…I just wanted to invite you to my Birthday Bash." Geoff said to Mike.

"Okay, what's in this Birthday Bash if you would mind explaining?" Mike asked Geoff.

"I don't mind explaining at all Mike." Geoff answered Mike before he began to explain his Birthday Party.

"It's to celebrate my birthday and also I'm inviting all the boys! Where you all will have a fun time with the G man." Geoff answered and explained to Mike.

"Awesome, now let's fuck!" Mike said to Geoff and Brody.

"Who should be the one getting fucked?" Mike asked the two surfer bros.

"Um...let's think." Brody said as he and Geoff thought about it for a second.

"It shall be you dude!" Geoff said as he and Brody pointed at Mike.

"Okies, how can we begin?" Mike said and asked Geoff and Brody.

"You can suck both of our babas." Geoff and Brody answered Mike.

"Okies." Mike said as he got down on his knees, grabbed the frontal of Geoff and Brody's diaper, and grabbed out their very big and hard babas as Mike began sucking on Geoff's baba while stroking Brody's for a minute.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Mike muffled and moaned out.

"Ohhhhhhhh…shit yeah! This is good for a preview man!" Geoff said to Brody.

"I agree dude!" Brody said before Mike switched to sucking Brody's baba and stroking Geoff's.

"Ohhhhhhhh…!" Brody moaned out in delightful pleasure as Mike had an idea as he stopped sucking Brody's baba, as he stuffed both Geoff and Brody's babas in his mouth.

"Ohhhh! So hawt!" Geoff and Brody moaned and said at the same time as they even shared a soft, yet sexy tongue kiss.

"Still such a good kisser…just like in that sleepover that you and I had bro." Geoff said to Brody.

"Thankies, and same for you Geoffster." Brody said back as Mike was deepthroating and deepdrooling their babas like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmm! Hawd babas, Mikey wuvs this!" Mike moaned and said as he kept on sucking both of their hard babas until he pulled out and bended over as Geoff and Brody then stroked their babas softly as he then started to double pound him hard.

"Oh shit! Hawder! Fuck me hawder!" Mike shouted at Geoff and Brody.

"Say that Brody and I are the sexiest, hawtest, Surfers Babies Bros ever and that you wuvs being fucked by us in the ass hawd!" Geoff said to Mike.

"Now dude!" Brody said as well.

"GEOFF AND BRODY ARE THE HAWTEST SURFER BABY BROS EVER! I WUV BEING FUCKED BY YOU TWO IN THE ASS SO FUCKING HAWD!" Mike shouted at them in complete ecstatic pleasure.

"Good baby boy!" Geoff and Brody said as they thrusted him hawder and hawder until it was time.

"CUMSIES TIME DUDE!" Geoff and Brody shouted as they climaxed hard.

"AHHHHHH!" Geoff and Brody moaned and screamed during their sexy climax.

"Fuck yes!" Mike said as he, Geoff, and Brody shared a very hot tongue kiss, before they cleaned up as Geoff and Brody left, as Shawn arrived now.

"Hey there." Shawn said to Mike.

"Hey." Mike said to Shawn as they made out groping each other's diapered asses, as they were moaning like a couple of choir boys.

"You are so hawt for an Italian." Shawn said to Mike.

"Thankies, you're hawt for a Zombie Hunter." Mike said to Shawn.

"Thankies." Shawn said back as they kept making out meanwhile outside of their bedroom, Geoff started to hand out invitations to invite the rest of the guys to his Birthday Bash.

"Hey Duncan, you're invited to my birthday bash." Geoff said to Duncan as he handed an invite to the former Juvie delinquent.

"Alright, thanks man." Duncan said to Geoff.

"No prob! Woo!" Geoff said as he saw DJ and walked towards him.

"DJ, my bro! You're also invited to my birthday bash." Geoff said to DJ.

"Sweet! Thanks man." DJ said to Geoff.

"No problem!" Geoff said as back in Mike and Zoey's room, Shawn and Mike were sucking on each other's babas hard doing the 69 really hard and passionately.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned and muffled out loudly as they were enjoying it, and they were close to climaxing.

"Gonna Cumsies!" Shawn shouted.

"Me too!" Mike said back.

"Do it, you two hawt boys!" Zoey said to Mike and Zoey.

"Okies!" Mike and Shawn said as they went harder and harder with their sucking until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Shawn and Mike moaned and muffled as they climaxed inside of each other's faces and mouths as they swallowed and cleaned up.

"Cweamy!" Shawn said to Mike.

"I agwee!" Mike said in response as Shawn and Mike hugged before Shawn left, and Dave arrived.

"Hey there." Dave said to Mike.

"Hello Dave." Mike said as they hugged, and kissed, before they started to makeout, then Dave grabbed Mike's baba.

"It's magnificent." Dave said to Mike.

"Grazie! Now suck it!" Mike said to Dave as he understood what Mike meant and started to suck Mike's baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Mike moaned as he bit his lip.

"Oh! So good!" Mike shouted as he was liking what Dave was doing.

"Mmm! So hawd and big!" Dave moaned softly and said as he started to stroke his own baba while he began to deepthroat and deepdrool Mike's baba harder as Zoey resumed rubbing her diapered area once again.

"Mmmmm! I can't wait for the finale…" Zoey said to the camera and to Mike.

"Oh, we're almost there, love." Mike said to Zoey who kept rubbing her diapered area.

"May I Cumsies again? I already did so twice?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Hmm... sure! But this is your last one." Mike answered Zoey.

"Thankies, Mikey Boo!" Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome! Oh!" Mike said and grunted as Dave sucked him harder.

"Fucking god!" Mike shouted as he started to pound Dave's face hard as Dave deepthroats and deepdrools it until Dave bended over all fours as Mike began to pound Dave's diapered ass hard.

"OH! OH YEAH! FEELS SO GOOD ON MY DIAPEY ASS!" Dave shouted in pleasure.

"Grazie! It's Cumsies time!" Mike spoke Italian and shouted that he was gonna climax.

"Yay! I'm gonna Cumsies too!" Zoey said as she was about to climax also before Mike pulled out and started to stroke his hard-on really fast all over Dave's face and mouth.

"Give it all to me!" Dave said to Mike.

"Okies… Oh Shit!" Mike said and grunted as he soon climaxed hard all over Dave's face and mouth as Zoey started to climax in her diaper.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…! Fuck yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted during her climax as Mike and Dave cleaned up, then he walked over to Zoey and kissed her deeply like giving her a true romantic Hollywood Kiss.

"Mm!" Zoey moaned softly during the deep kiss as Mike began to give her a diaper change.

"Zoey, you have been an awesome wife. You have had Diapey Sex with me a bunch, yet you are filming this thing that I'm doing…aren't you even remotely angry at me? Do you even think I'm cheating on you?" Mike asked her.

"Michael, you filmed a Christmas themed Orgy that I was in…months ago…hell I hosted it…you attended one of these parties already, and many of us girls attended a lot of these parties…I do not think that you are cheating on me, why would you think that?" Zoey asked Mike as he finished changing her diaper, and Zoey began changing Mike's diaper.

"Well…I don't know Zoe-Zoe, I guess the stress of finals, and graduation got to me. I'm sorry." Mike answered Zoey.

"It's okay." Zoey said back as they kissed deeply again.

"I wuv you so much Michael Smith." Zoey said to Mike.

"I wuv you too, Zoey Smith." Mike said back as they kissed again.

"That was your last Cumsies until the finale." Mike told Zoey.

"Okies… sorry." Zoey apologized to Mike.

"Don't be…it was hawt!" Mike responded back making Zoey blush heavily.

"So were you Dave!" Mike said to Dave.

"Thankies!" Dave said before he and Mike hugged, then Dave left as Noah and Topher arrived.

"Oh! Double again, cool." Mike said to Zoey and the camera.

"We're the last two." Topher said to Mike.

"So let's do this good!" Noah said as the trio started to makeout as all three began sucking on each other babas.

"Mmmm!" The trio moaned and muffled during their triple 69 action.

"I can rub my diapered pussy, but I can't Cumsies!" (Zoey filmed and rubbed herself slowly as she continued filming and pleasuring herself to the trio's triple 69 action.

"Okies! Stop!" Mike said to Topher and Noah who stopped.

"Why?" Topher asked Mike.

"Because Mikey wants to fuck one of you boys." Mike answered Topher.

"Oh!" Topher and Noah said in response to what Mike said.

"I want to fuck...Noah!" Mike said to Topher, Noah, and Zoey who was filming all of this.

"What about me?" Topher asked Mike.

"Fuck his mouth." Mike answered Topher.

"Ooooh! Double pounding on me, Nice!" Noah said as the other two guys started to fuck Noah hard as Mike was pounding his ass while Topher fucked his mouth.

"So tight!" Mike shouted as he smacked and spanked his diapered ass.

"So hawt!" Topher said as he fucked his mouth even harder.

"MMMMMM!" Noah moaned and muffled as Topher pulled out so Noah can say something.

"Thankies for fucking me, now keep it going!" Noah thanked Mike and Topher for double pounding him, and Noah wanted more of it.

"Okies!" Topher and Mike replied back as they kept it up as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"I'm Cumsies!" Topher shouted out.

"Me too!" Mike shouted out as well.

"Mmmm!" Noah moaned and muffled meaning that he was close too. "Here it comes!" Topher and Mike shouted as the explosion was about to happen right now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM…!" The trio climaxed hard as Zoey was moaning softly to the sexy pleasure.

"Mmm! So hawt!" Zoey said as Topher and Mike pulled out as Noah got up.

"Tell the boys to meet me in a few minutes." Mike told Topher and Noah who finally swallowed the Cumsies.

"Yeah…" Zoey said to them as she held Mike.

"I need to chat with Mr. Graduate here." Zoey said to them.

"Sure." Noah said to Mike and Zoey.

"Whatever you want." Topher said as he and Noah left, as Mike and Zoey hugged, kissed, and finally began to makeout.

"Mmmm!" Mike and Zoey moaned out softly as enjoyed each other's tongue as they finished their makeout session.

"After watching all those boys have their fun with you... it's gotten me very very very horny!" Zoey told Mike how she felt about the day's festivities.

"Really?" Mike asked Zoey as she nodded up and down.

"Yes! Here, let me let me give you your graduation gift... my turn to play with you." Zoey said before she groped his baba as she started to suck him hard and she even drooled all over his baba.

"Ohhhhh! Shit!" Mike moaned and shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…!" Zoey muffled as she kept sucking and drooling over his hard baba as she started to rub her diapered area to create more euphoric pleasure.

"HOLY SHIT ZOEY! THIS FEEL SO HAWT! DO YOU WIKE MY BABA?!" Mike shouted and asked Zoey as she stopped to answer his question.

"I don't like it." Zoey said with a cold demeanor in her tone as Mike gasped.

"Just kidding! I absolutely wuv it!" Zoey said to Mike making him sigh in relief.

"You got me, that was a good one." Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said as Mike grabbed her face gently, and started to fuck it really good.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled in delightfully blissful pleasure.

"This is what you get for Cumsies three times! You should be more patient, Wifey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled until she stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry... do I still get to peg you?

"Oh! Yes!" Mike answered before he made her suck his baba even harder as he was close.

"Ohhhh! I'm close!" Mike moaned and shouted about his climax.

"GONNA CUMSIES! OHHHHHHH!" Mike shouted, screamed, and moaned as he does so as he came inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"MMMMMM…That was so yummy Mr. College Graduate." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said to her.

"Now, I get to do something that I thought that I would never do. I get to Peg you." Zoey said to Mike.

"This is a onetime thing Okies?" Mike asked her and reminded her as well.

"Okies." Zoey answered him as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"Hehehe... please be gentle." Mike said as he requested Zoey to be gentle.

"Hehehe...oh don't worry..." Zoey said to Mike as she pushed Mike onto the bed.

"Huh? Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey in confusion as she smiled like crazy as her eyes then looked different as she transformed from her sweet and innocent Zoey, to an AB/DL version of Commando Zoey as she had the headband, the eye paint, and everything in between.

"I ain't your sweet Zoe-Zoe, I'm baby Commando Zoey or Baby Zoebo!" Zoey/Commando Zoey said to Mike as she motioned one of her fingers to him.

"What?" Mike asked her.

"Mike, it's me...your sweet Zoey just pwetending to be Command Zoey or Baby Zoebo." Zoey/Commando Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh! Okay then, hehehe." Mike said as he also chuckled.

"So Just relax and enjoy my hawd pegging!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies!" Mike said as Zoey then started to pound Mike softly yet rough as well.

"Ohhhh! So hawd!" Mike moaned and shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure.

"Mmm! Just like when you do it to me, Mikey Boo!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Turn into a mix of Zoey and Baby Commando Zoey, Baby Zoebo!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said as she turned onto a hybrid of her normal, sweet, innocent self, and Commando Zoey/Zoebo as she started to pound Mike's diapered ass hard.

"Go Hawder!" Mike shouted as she kept pounding Mike.

"SAY YOU ARE SORRY FOR WHAT YOU DID DURING REVENGE OF THE ISLAND AND ALL-STARS!" Zoey commanded Mike to apologize for his mistakes during seasons four and five.

"I'm sorry." Mike said to Zoey.

"What was that?!" Zoey asked him while stroking his hard baba really fast as she keeps pounding him harder and harder.

"I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I DID TO YOU DURING REVENGE OF THE ISLAND WITH ALL MY PERSONALITIES, AND I AM SORRY FOR BEING MAL DURING ALL-STARS! I AM SO SO SORRY! ZOEY!" Mike screamed and shouted as he apologized.

"And?" Zoey asked and said to him, reminding him that there was one more thing for Mike to apologize for.

"I'm also sorry for not telling you the truth in the first place!" Mike also apologized for not being honest.

"Good!" Zoey said as she fucked Mike's diapered ass endlessly as he felt himself getting closer.

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned softly.

"Are you gonna Cumsies for Mommy?" Zoey asked Mike.

"YES! For the love of god! Yes!" Mike screamed and shouted as he answered Zoey.

"Good! So is Mommy!" Zoey responded back as Zoey and Mike tongue kissed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned and muffled as they climaxed hard, then they started to pant.

"How was that?" Zoey asked him.

"That was wonderful!" Mike answered her.

"Now it's finale time." Zoey said to Mike.

"Come on in you guys!" Mike said as all every single one of the guys arrived.

"Now before we conclude this awesome party... I like to know... how was I?" Mike said and asked the guys.

"Awesome! Hawt! Tight! So fucking good!" The guys answered Mike.

"Thankies, let's also thank Zoey for filming everything." Mike said to the guys.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike and the guys said to Zoey thanking her for filming the awesome party.

"Aw, no problem!" Zoey responded back as she smiled and blew Mike a kiss.

"Let get the finale started!" Mike said to the guys, and to Zoey as the guys cheered before all of the boys began their finale as they were either sucking each other's babas, fucking another by themselves or even in a train pounding each other while some others were 69'ing each other hard and good.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Everyone moaned in delightful pleasure.

"So hawt!" Mike said to Zoey and to the camera.

"I know... you know...if you like you can give me a quick pounding ... if you like to hehehe." Zoey said to Mike as she giggled.

"I would love to." Mike said to Zoey as he placed his hard baba inside of Zoey's diapered area, then Mike began to pound her.

"Ohhhhh!" Zoey moaned softly and with such happiness.

"All for you love!" Mike said as they tongue kissed each other as Mike, and the boys were getting closer and closer to their climax.

"Ohhhh! Zoey! I'm getting closer!" Mike moaned and shouted.

"Mmm! Cumsies inside me!" Zoey moaned and shouted at Mike.

"We're Cumsies too!" The boys shouted as well as everyone was getting closer and closer to climaxing in their diapers.

"Ohhh! Baby Mikey gonna Cumsies!" Mike said to Zoey.

"So is Baby Zoey!" Zoey said back at Mike.

"Us too!" The boys shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed and moaned as everyone climaxed extremely hard as Mike and Zoey kissed deeply while the boys Cumsies in their diapers.

"Mmm! I wuv you." Mike said to Zoey.

"I wuv you too." Zoey said back as they kissed as everyone soon changed their diapers as they head into their sleeping bags or beds while Mike held Zoey in their own bed.

"Before we end this off... Geoff is hosting the next party!" Mike said to everyone.

"And all of you are invited! It's to celebrate my birthday!" Geoff said to everyone as all the dudes cheered before everyone started to get ready to bed finally.

"Night guys, Night Zoey." Mike said to the boys, and to Zoey.

"Night Mike." Zoey and the boys said to Mike as everyone fell sleep to end the night.

 **READ AND REVIEW! NEXT BRINGING ALL THE BOYS STORY HAS GEOFF HAVING AN ALL GUY ORGY BIRTHDAY PARTY TO CELEBRATE HIS BIRTHDAY AS BRIDGETTE IS FILMING IT.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
